


【可观s/离危】线人

by PLPaint (MorinoeShino)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorinoeShino/pseuds/PLPaint
Summary: 剧情向（又来）平行世界入职三年的警官Ksm 与 已经从良的线人Imh
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【可观s/离危】线人

** Prelude **

_ 人与人的关系是一张网，勾勒它的是比蜘蛛吐出来的丝还细却比钓鱼用的还韧的线。[…]奇妙的是，作为网的参与者，人们永远不知道这些线会连到什么地方。 _

_ ——《蛛丝马迹》 _

** A-side **

已经工作三年的金昇玟警官虽说也不能算是“新人”，但在这一行三年的资历实在又算不上什么。所以当自己上司把自己扔到新部门，给自己介绍了个新搭档的时候他也只能点头答应。

倒不是说对人事变动这件事情有什么不满，原因在于这个所谓的“新搭档”。这人叫李旻浩，根本不是警察，而是个有犯罪前科和杂七杂八的黑色地带关系但是现在从良了正在协助警方的角色——俗称线人。人是长得很端正，脸上的表情温温柔柔的根本没办法把他和他的履历对应起来。正是因为这样，金昇玟才根本没有想和一个可疑的、读不懂表情的“一般群众”携手为民除害的意思。上司把人交给金昇玟的时候那个轻松的态度也让金昇玟觉得无语，还说什么“他比你稍微年长一点，要叫他哥哦”这种不合时宜的话。

“……哥，能大概讲一下你过去都经历过什么吗？”秉承着工作时候要认真，工作就是工作之类的职业精神，金昇玟做出一副耐心的样子打算跟自己的新搭档熟络熟络。

“自己不会看履历表吗？”李旻浩的脸上挂着亲切的微笑。

太假了，太假了。要骗警察好歹做一个真诚一点的微笑吧，还是说故意装出来刺激我的？金昇玟按捺住自己生气的欲望，以同样的语调接着说：“哥的履历表我已经看过了。不过总有很多事情没有写上去需要听本人自己说才好嘛。”

“那你去找录入资料的人吧。”李旻浩撂下不着调的一句话扭头走了。

……竟然走了。

金昇玟努力回想了一下自己平时的言行举止，他觉得自己以前也没有招惹到哪个上司或者有靠山的同僚，怎么就会被分配到这样一个电波不通的极地呢？气呼呼的金昇玟在下班路上买了三盒薄荷巧克力冰淇淋，也不管融化速度或者自己的肚子就在那儿猛吃。

李旻浩打发金昇玟去问录入资料的人关于自己的事情，金昇玟还就真去了——虽然问的不是录入资料的人而是其他同事。这样积极的工作态度会让谁觉得不满是不可能的，再说了，好像除了金昇玟之外，没有人把他的这次人事调动和安排与李旻浩进行搭档看作是一项惩罚。

至于为什么，金昇玟打听下来一圈之后也差不多知道了。简单来说，作为李旻浩曾经爱人、朋友，也是导师的一个人，被一场伪装成意外的谋杀所害。那次事件背后直接或者间接参与的，大大小小的组织加起来牵扯到不下十个。具体的事情经过不得而知，李旻浩从来没有提过，就连这条主线也是大家拼拼凑凑推断猜测出来的。不过摆在眼前的事实是，在李旻浩倒戈警方之后由于他的情报和一些针对性策略，这些歪门邪道已经被清理得所剩无几了。

“尽管不是百分之百，但是你就相信他吧。如果你也见过他当时闯进来的眼神，你就会明白他是绝对没有背叛的可能的。”

不用前辈提醒，金昇玟也不会百分百去相信李旻浩。只是至少听了这么多之后，他对自己新搭档的态度柔和了许多。有故事，有理由的一个人，比看不透内心的微笑雕塑更能让人产生共情。于是接下来的几周，他调整了自己的心态和态度之后，发现自己和李旻浩相处得格外融洽，甚至还可以说是一拍即合，顺风顺水。李旻浩从不知道什么地方打听来的情报加上金昇玟逻辑缜密的推理能力，金昇玟对本地情况和学术知识的了解加上李旻浩时不时突发的奇思妙想，除了偶发意见不合产生的争吵之外，在侦破（也包括寻找走丢的猫猫狗狗一类的事件）上这对搭档做得还真算是像模像样的。最让他感到惊讶的其实是李旻浩本人，因为抛开很多时候不知道他在想什么之外的异次元时刻，他对别人还挺亲切的。很多时候金昇玟拿着文件和资料去找他，他嘴上说着不帮不帮，第二天金昇玟的办公桌上却总能看到多出来的几张纸。

有一回金昇玟开小差神游之后凑到李旻浩边悄悄问了一句：“哥……你难道是个好人？”

李旻浩无语地笑了：“这什么话啊？我一看就是好吗。”

金昇玟自顾自“嗯——”了一声之后回到自己的位置上，歪着头发起了呆。

“虽然这哥的话不能信，”他在内心默默说道，“……但是哥的睫毛好长啊。”

人不可貌相。不过这哥应该不是坏人吧。金昇玟想。

月末来得很快，不过有了这样的成绩，金昇玟对自己的考核并不是很担心。倒是李旻浩最近好像相比之前气氛上有些紧张——这哥说白了不是无业游民吗怎么反倒像个打工人一样到了月末会有压力？在金昇玟把这句玩笑话说出口前，李旻浩先自己找了上来。

“金昇玟，你明天向局里请个假。”他的手拍在桌上，正好挡住了金昇玟看纸上资料的视线。

金昇玟不解地抬头，发现他脸上露出的是少有的严肃表情。

“哥你怎么就这样进来了……有什么要紧任务需要帮忙吗？”李旻浩几乎没有让金昇玟直接参与过跟自己一起搜集情报之类的活。换句话说，除了在会谈室，两个人很少在其他地方一起出现。既是有安全性方面的考量，也因为他们互相都没有让对方更多了解自己负责的领域的打算。

“嗯。”按理来说外人不能随意进出的办公室，李旻浩却跟在自己家一样的从边上随便拉了张椅子过来就坐下了，“明天跟我一起去一趟我之前待过的组织总部。”

金昇玟瞪大了眼睛看着面不改色的李旻浩，又下意识左右瞄了几眼确认没有别的人在听他们谈话。

“你胆子也太小了。怕了？”李旻浩一笑。

“不是我怕不怕的问题，哥大庭广众说这种话才是长点心吧。”金昇玟有时候觉得这哥开玩笑是真的没有度。

“我可不是开玩笑。”李旻浩看向金昇玟的眼睛，这道目光让金昇玟内心稍微颤抖了一下。被这样的眼神盯着，任谁都会同意他是在讲真话的吧，包括接下来的：“过两天他们就要收拾跑路了，必须在那之前把他们一网打尽。计划我已经想好了，需要你配合我。简单来说就是我去拖住他们，在这段时间里你去我告诉你的地方找决定性证据。因为其他跟我合作过的警察他们都有记录，只有你是他们不知道的人，所以必须是你。”

金昇玟向局里请了假，第二天直接出发去找了李旻浩。

“你这打扮……那我怎么看都像是个诱拐高中生的人了。”李旻浩看着他的穿着摇了摇头，“过来我给你弄。”

金昇玟因为自己的衣品受到嫌弃觉得有些不满，但想起这毕竟是李旻浩的计划，只得一边无言生闷气一边像个换装娃娃一样随便李旻浩折腾。

“低头。”李旻浩说。

金昇玟乖乖低头。他看着李旻浩给自己打领带的手，突然想到，这哥明明比自己矮，给自己的衣服怎么会刚好合身呢？

他还没开口问，李旻浩一拍他的胸口就说：“走。”

这些衣服还意外地有些厚重和拘束，金昇玟活动了一下肩膀，默默跟着李旻浩上了车。车里的空气十分安静，除了广播里的声音在讲着路况之外只剩下人的呼吸声。金昇玟打算跟他哥挑起话题，侧过去一看李旻浩却闭着眼睛在休息。

竟然在睡觉。金昇玟这样讶异于他哥的反常行为也不是一次两次了。他控制自己在不打扰到李旻浩的范围内稍稍凑近了点，仔仔细细观察起他的睡姿来。这个原本就长得精致，浓眉大眼的再加上高挺的鼻梁，看不出年龄的脸现在睡觉的样子更是显得有些……嫩？

这哥不会谎报年龄和履历，实际上才是个未成年吧？

金昇玟这才意识到自己凑得有些太近了，他猛地往后一靠，同时摇了摇头试图把这危险的想法甩掉。从概率上来说还真不是不可能的事儿，但从现实上来说还是把它当做一个随意的瞎猜比较好。

从车上到那扇门前的路用错综复杂来形容都还不够，金昇玟也不敢出声，警戒值拉满生怕四面八方就突然涌出来什么毒气或者凶器似的。李旻浩也没有讲话，但他身边的氛围略显柔和，好像不是那么的紧张。或许是因为对自己计划的自信吧。

李旻浩停在门前，把身子转过来朝着金昇玟摊开自己的手掌说：“金昇玟，手。”

“……在这种时候把我当小狗吗……？”金昇玟不敢放大了声音质问他哥。

“快点啦。”因为光线很昏暗，李旻浩脸上的表情模糊不清。

金昇玟无言地伸出自己的手放上去，下一秒他的手就被反过来牵住了。还不是普通的牵手，是十指相扣的那种。

“哥你干什么啊？？”金昇玟有些焦急地用气声说话，这什么情况？

“不是说了吗？”李旻浩回头，唯一的光线恰好打在他的眸子里——金昇玟知道这种眼神应该叫做“狡黠”——他用几乎是命令的轻蔑语气说道，“配合我。”

事态的发展有些古怪，但不等金昇玟回复，李旻浩就猛地一推门。猝不及防的明暗变化让金昇玟的眼睛不太适应，待他眨了几次眼睛回过神来的时候，发现自己真的是到了“敌人的老巢”了。能认出脸的几个人，都是之前给过资料的关键人物。

金昇玟在心里倒吸一口冷气，不仅是有些被这可怖氛围吓住，更是很快反应过来这和之前交待过的计划有出入。不是说李旻浩吸引注意力的同时他要去找证据吗？这两人一起直接出现在别人面前是要怎么办……？他下意识握紧了手，可李旻浩对这个动作没有回应，从后面也看不清他的表情。

“看看谁来了。”一个彪形大汉双手插兜走了过来，“还带了个礼物？”

“他是我的人，啊，说是小狗也行。”李旻浩用金昇玟从来没听过的一种语调讲话，以至于具体说了什么他根本听不进去，“你们实在想要的话，我也可以给。长得不错吧？”

金昇玟觉得不对，用力一甩开李旻浩牵着的手，顺手去摸枪才想起自己今天穿的是李旻浩给的便服。于是他只好对着李旻浩低吼，也顾不上叫哥就开始直呼全名：“李旻浩，你干什么！”

“确实长得不错，不过比看上去要凶了点，收了的话怕是要咬人。”对面好似看戏一样，倒也不买账，“让他闭嘴怎么样？”

“简单。”李旻浩耸耸肩，然后朝着金昇玟慢悠悠地走过来。金昇玟虽然对眼前的情况是一头雾水，但依旧反射性摆好了应战的姿势。见李旻浩没有立刻动手，金昇玟就先发制人先把自己送了上去。谁想到这一击被他轻轻躲过之后，李旻浩一个伸手捋下了金昇玟的胳膊，另一只手扶着他的后脑勺就往自己这边搂。

接下来发生的事情比刚才被躲过攻击、下车时候十指相扣、山无棱天地合恒星撞地球之类的事情还要让金昇玟震惊一万倍。

李旻浩在亲吻他。

不知道是因为惊吓还是因为缺氧，金昇玟的脑子现在完全当机了。好难受，但是好像有些甜味，他想呼吸，但是换来的是更深的一次亲吻，长长的睫毛好近，快闭上眼睛，很舒服，但是好可怕，心脏快要爆炸了，停下吧，但是再来一次吧。

李旻浩在所有人的注视下一直亲吻着他，同时整个人似乎在拽着金昇玟向下沉。直到金昇玟没了力气“咚”地一声跪在了地上，李旻浩才带着唾液的丝离开他的嘴唇。

金昇玟睁眼，看到李旻浩附身伸手给自己擦了擦嘴角，然后笑了。那是一种宣告着自己胜利，同时带着同情和怜爱的笑容。金昇玟一句话都说不出来。

“隆重介绍一下，我们的条子好朋友，金昇玟，知道的绝对不比我少，用处也不少。而且家里爸爸妈妈一个姐姐的信息我也全掌握了。半个月前刚调来的，他们上层也没人知道我们合伙的事情，安全得很。”李旻浩夸耀似的大声说着话，然后用手拍了拍金昇玟的脑袋，“还很乖。”

金昇玟眼神空洞地看着地板发呆。

“要是这狗只听你的话怎么办？”

“今天我在他身上装了这个，等下你们先凑合着用，之后带走了就好办了吧？”李旻浩话音刚落，金昇玟突然感受到浑身一阵强烈的刺痛，尽管短暂但他仍然一下子把不住平衡倒在了地上开始抽搐。从九十度倾斜的视角里，金昇玟看到李旻浩的手上握了个遥控器似的东西。原来刚才的那一阵是电流。这一出让金昇玟的脑子清醒了一点，他想起李旻浩今早上执意要给他穿这身无比合身，却又显得意外厚重的衣服，明白了这些打从一开始就是已经策划好的背叛。

“算你贴心。”彪形大汉接过李旻浩扔出去的遥控器，指挥人把金昇玟抬走，假惺惺地说，“空的房间只剩画室了，要让你一个人了真对不住呀。”

“什么一个人，墙上不是还有好几个人作伴？”李旻浩的声音越来越模糊了，“就让他窝在 **墙角** 好好鉴赏鉴赏吧。”

金昇玟努力控制自己不要在途中失去意识，却也只是勉强坚持到了自己被丢进画室。等到门一锁，光线一消失，金昇玟的意识就离他远去了。最后留在脑子里的画面是墙上三三两两挂着的人物肖像，但他们在金昇玟眼里都好像长着同一张脸，脸上则是那个怜悯的笑容。

不知过了多久——希望没有很久。金昇玟被脑子里的警报催促着醒来了。尽管一度昏厥，警察官的潜意识里还是知道自己正在执行任务的。但之前发生的那些事情都是什么？

被背叛，被扔到这样一个满是灰尘的房间里可能都还是其次。最该死的事情是金昇玟现在突然意识到自己好像喜欢上李旻浩了。

上上个周三，办公桌上多出来的资料纸上画着一个小人。金昇玟嘲笑李旻浩画得丑，结果被他笑着揪耳朵了。上个周五的电脑边上有一张“你这脑子就省省少操点心吧”的便条，虽然语气很差但好歹是个关心的话。还有这周二吵架完了之后却被请客吃了烤五花肉，说是不方便聚餐就用外带的凑合一下。

要了命了，为什么现在想起这种事。金昇玟可一点都不愿意把这些看做是自己人生走马灯的一部分，毕竟他断然是没有命绝于此的打算的。只是这些在脑海里浮现出来的点滴，和现在自己的境况相比未免显得太不真实。所以这些温柔和关心都是假的吗？那双手和坚定的眼神也是装出来的？那个吻呢？

金昇玟安静地坐在房间的地上，因为他知道就算自己心里现在再怎么想发疯，在这里嘶吼和喊叫也不能缓解他半分焦躁。他习惯性地开始咬手指甲，一遍又一遍回想与李旻浩相关的所有细节，希望能在这些乱麻中找出点什么能给自己答案的蛛丝马迹。

“墙上还有 **几个人** 跟他作伴不是吗？”

“就让他窝在 **墙角** 好好鉴赏鉴赏。”

黑暗里，金昇玟沿着墙摸索，突然发现墙角有个地方缺了一块。接着他凭着记忆回想起了墙上那几幅画的位置。不知是弱化了的视觉让其他感官更加灵敏，还是人在危机中会爆发出一些非凡的潜能。金昇玟暂时把他杂七杂八的想法抛在脑后，全身心面对起了眼前的题。

外面的看守没有察觉。

** B-side **

李旻浩现在一个人待着单间房里，不是作为贵宾的待遇，而是被隔离开的信号。说实话这也算是预想之内：在关键时刻突然说要投奔回来，难免让人怀疑有诈。不过只要能多拖住一点组织的注意力和时间，这点事情都算不了什么。李旻浩年纪算不上多大，但是“什么大风大浪没见过”这样的话用来形容他也竟还贴切。这熟悉的地方不免勾起他很多过往的回忆，可曾经的风风雨雨在现在看来都已经遥远得令人麻木。李旻浩恋旧，但他也有这个本事把自己训练得反人性。所以即使回忆摆在眼前，他也可以不去触碰。

只是……金昇玟警官，有在好好干活吗？他想。

其实初见那件事得算金昇玟运气不好，平日里的李旻浩虽说也散漫，但对别人特别是警察态度还是不错的。常年混道的经历让他对与人相处的那一套掌握的炉火纯青，纵然内心觉得无趣，可适当的言行举止能给他省去不少麻烦。只是在他被叫到警局认识新搭档之前，刚得知了一个令他无比头疼的消息。人正烦着呢又要被要求履行客套的社交辞令，结果就让金警官对自己的第一印象滑到了谷底。

毕竟是将来要一起工作的同事，李旻浩打算以后解释解释。只是今天收到的这个消息实在是占据了他的全部心神，团结友爱的事情就下次再说。

“之前待过的某组织可能月底就要转移跑路了。”

有着李旻浩协助的警方对这个组织的追捕行动还在收集决定性证据的阶段，要是真的给让人月底就跑了那之前的工夫也差不多等于是白费了。但另一方面，没有收集完证据意味着这是一个李旻浩跟自己的前任东家一起逃之夭夭的绝佳机会，拿着警方的情报上门道个歉也是无伤大雅的事情。就凭他现在所了解到的这些情报，组织里把他供起来都还来不及呢。

怎么办呢？李旻浩大概承认自己是个社会公德心薄弱的人，所以做着所谓“坏事”并不会让他觉得有什么过意不去的。再说了，就算他真的想当个好人，身边已经合作过的警察是什么底细也不保证组织里的人一无所知。

“怎么办呢？”他摸了摸凑上来的猫，仿佛在问它。

猫叫了一声之后就转身离开不再理他了，它们不像狗那样主动且黏人。偶尔凑上来一下就离开，李旻浩觉得这点很不错。

“嗯，好。”李旻浩看着猫轻巧地跳下桌子，自言自语道，“来打个赌吧。”

后来合作期间两人的态度转变也算是有目共睹，且不管金昇玟可能原本就是这样一个性格，李旻浩最初的亲切有一部分却包含了想试探一下自己与新同事合作的可能。金昇玟的聪明可能还是其次，最主要的是他对自己思维的理解。讽刺和嘲笑的话是没少说，可活用了李旻浩的情报并把一些天方夜谭的点子变成现实的都是金昇玟。

合作的对象必须是金昇玟，不管是从保密的意思上，还是其他的意义上。一向看人很准的李旻浩没几天就得出结论了，但是意识到自己渐渐越来越上心和认真反而是最近的事情。

这个赌不是下在金昇玟能不能自己带着资料逃出去上，因为李旻浩知道凭他的本事肯定能。

这个赌的赌注是李旻浩自己的命，因为在经历了这一切之后金昇玟会不会继续相信他，再回来救他，能不能在自己被组织干掉前回来救他——这些才是李旻浩赌的部分。

李旻浩坐在椅子上看着天花板发呆。大家都说他是个对尘世了无牵挂的“非人”，有些时候甚至连他自己都这样认为，所以决定赌这一把的时候才会这样干脆。反正就算自己死了，另外这些挨千刀的人也会跟着自己一起下地狱的。是从另一个层面来说的稳赚不赔。

有一个浅显的道理李旻浩一直记得：期待与失望的恐惧并肩而行。关于这件事，他嫌麻烦的同时也会有一点怕，于是能无所想就什么都不想。但是和金昇玟相处的过程中，他承认自己的心里不可避免地产生了一些期待。单道直行的路上突然多出了一个可爱诱人的分岔路口，李旻浩觉得自己几乎是被看不见的线拉着一样朝着光明的方向在走。这真的可以吗？

来这里的车上，被金昇玟呼出来的气息弄醒之后他姑且还是克制了一下自己才做到继续装睡的。大厅里吻他的时候，虽然是出于演戏需要但并不能说完全就没有私心。这些真的都可以吗？

“旻浩啊，”门突然被撞开了，来者的嘴角上扬，眼里却是半点笑意都没有，“你那亲爱的小警察就那样甩了你自个儿跑了也就算了，还顺走了我们的文件，这可不行啊。”

确实，这应该不可以吧。李旻浩简短地嘲笑了一下自己的天真，抬起头对上了对方脸上不怀好意的表情。下一秒他就被另外三个人挟持住绑了起来。

“哎呀哎呀，怎么会有这种事。”李旻浩满脸的无辜，“我什么都不知道，难道我国警察都像夏洛克·福尔摩斯一样的神机妙算？”

“你也就现在还笑得出来啦。”这熟悉的房间，还有桌上墙上这些奇形怪状的道具。不说声怀念可能就有些不解风情了。

“唉，但是我先劝你们不要徒劳。”李旻浩用一副苦口婆心的语气讲话，“我就是个帮忙的线人，还没洗白呢，既不是卧底特工也不是人民警察。用我当人质要挟可不是什么好办法。”

“人质？”那人指挥手下靠近李旻浩，“人质是指有交换价值的筹码，而我们不需要交换。文件会拿回来，你会死掉。”

“哈。”事到如今，李旻浩反倒笑了。我就信你一次，金昇玟。他这样想。

显然这一声笑完全引爆了对方原本就怒不可遏的情绪，棍棒皮鞭电击之类的一下子全都往李旻浩身上怼。开嘲讽固然可以逞一时之快，但肉体上的痛感果真比什么都要来的真实。他可没有受虐的爱好，可在这时候表现得太怂会让对方得意起来。绽开的皮肉烧得他心口疼，泼上来的冷水又像刺一样扎进伤口。好在他也算是有一副抗打的好身体，可以维持着自己不低头求饶。

不管李旻浩还有没有时间概念，总之过了很久，这苦刑终于是消停了一会儿。给李旻浩逮住这个机会他就开始回击。

“我可能会死，不过你们也一样。”李旻浩朝地上吐了口血，用尽可能轻佻的语气从牙缝里挤出这句话来。

“嘴这么硬？还有力气说大话。”领头的伸手示意其他人将武器给他，但一旁迟迟没有反应。

倒是门边的黑暗里幽幽地传出来一句话：“就是啊，自己说出来的大话最后还不是要别人来负责。”

这个声音李旻浩再熟悉不过了。下一个瞬间，试图反击的人就被利落地撂倒在地。

“现在以故意伤害的罪名逮捕你。你有权保持沉默，但你所说的每一句话都可以在法庭上作为指控你的不利证据。”

李旻浩看着声音的主人咔嚓一下亮出手铐给被按趴在地上的人带上，然后其他同事冲进来将他和门边被悄悄打倒的其他人一起带出了房间：“金昇玟警官，你这话说得不专业，而且这人哪止故意伤害这一条啊。”

本来是想开玩笑的，但是实在没有那个力气，语气轻飘飘的。金昇玟站了起来，皱着眉头看着浑身伤痕的李旻浩，眼神里似乎混杂了生气与怜悯。昏暗的房间外一阵骚动，这个地方却只有他们两个人。他就静静地站在李旻浩面前，什么都没说。

于是很反常的，李旻浩话多了起来，尽管每一句都气若游丝：“不过你们速度还真的蛮快的，我以为我得再等个十几年？啊，这个房间里其实也有证据——”

不等李旻浩接着往下说，金昇玟的吻就堵住了他的嘴。

“哥少说点吧。很吵。”他说这句话的时候语气格外低沉，似乎都不像金昇玟了。

手脚都被绑住的李旻浩没法也没这个力气阻止金昇玟像捉住猎物似的侵略自己。只是从体验来说的话，这个吻很笨拙。金昇玟的动作更像是只是要把李旻浩的嘴吃掉而已，边边角角一点一滴什么都不剩，包括那些少得可怜的氧气。这段漫长的亲昵结束之后金昇玟开始像小狗一样轻轻舔舐李旻浩脸上身上的伤痕。这原始的消毒法免不了一阵阵刺痛，但李旻浩也只是任他在自己身上留下一处又一处的印记。金昇玟的动作很慢，很细致。一时间这个十分有限的空间里只有口水黏糊的声音和李旻浩不自主发出来的喘息。虽然李旻浩不是故意要被绑在受刑架上，但是金昇玟的动作像极了亲吻主的信徒。

李旻浩觉得，偶尔这样被狗狗捉住黏人一下好像也不错。

“……你倒是先给我松绑啊。”过了好一会儿他才说。

“啊，啊，对。”金昇玟猛地清醒了似的，慌慌张张开始给李旻浩割绳子。绳子松的那一刻李旻浩跟被抽了骨头一样整个人向前倒在了金昇玟身上。

“就这样，待一会儿。”李旻浩的头枕在金昇玟的肩上，“手不要抱上来。”

“啊，好。”

李旻浩斜眼看到金昇玟很机械地放下了刚刚抬起的手，就算不看脸也能感受到他不知所措的表情，于是轻声笑了：“现在太热了。再说等会儿还得把我从这儿搞出去，路上有的是你抱的机会。”实话则是，要是真的现在抱上来，就算是已经精疲力竭的李旻浩也不能保证自己不会做出什么更多余的事。

“……”口齿伶俐如金昇玟，在这个时刻也无话可说了。

李旻浩是在医院的病床上听金昇玟讲事情的来龙去脉的。基本上和他自己的计划差不多，唯一的不同只能说他还是低估了金昇玟的思考能力和办事速度。

“画里还有框后面藏东西和密道倒是小说里会出现的情节，往剥落的墙纸缝里藏鱼线还挂了把木片钥匙可真有你的。”金昇玟感叹，尽管这话从他嘴里讲出来听上去似乎不是百分之百的夸奖之词。

“线可是很方便的。”穿针引线，牵线搭桥，一线生机。

“是是。”金昇玟应付着点点头。

李旻浩琢磨着自己是不是该说些什么感谢的话，憋了半天两眼放空，发出来一声莫名其妙的发语词。

“呃——”

“哇，当着正聊天的人发呆的我还是第一次见。”

“金昇玟，我还以为你算是那种会读气氛的聪明人。”被怼了之后的李旻浩也来劲了。

“哥的气氛难道不就是这样读的吗？”金昇玟很得意地摇了摇他的脑袋，“其实反过来我要谢谢哥才行。比如第一天见我和后面一起工作时候态度的反差，多亏了他们让我知道哥是个表里不一的人。”

“这是在夸我？”李旻浩苦笑，刚好什么都被说中了。

“对对。”金昇玟一口气点了好几下头，蓬松的头发晃动起来好像长出了小狗的耳朵。

金昇玟经常来医院看他，不过每次待的时间都不长。为了审讯和整理资料，他现在还很忙。李旻浩也都没有留他，清冷病房的空虚感就靠吃饭睡觉填补。

不管是他还是金昇玟都没有再提过解决事件之外的事。那可能是一场梦，或者意外。

解决案件和后续已经不是李旻浩能插手的范围，除了静观其变也没什么其他办法。出了院之后李旻浩也基本上就相当于正式从这一行“退休”了。没有了共同工作的理由，他还能见到金昇玟吗？

我在想什么啊。李旻浩笑自己。

他估摸着一时半会儿生活该消停点，却不知不觉又走到了熟悉的警局门口。本来打算看一眼就直接离开的，可是好巧不巧被金昇玟看见了还直接被拉了进去，尽管金昇玟嘴上说的是：“像哥这样的一般群众最好不要自己随便来警察局。”

不是我自己要来，是被拉进去的。李旻浩看着自己被牵着的手，在心里自我说服。

恭敬不如从命，命运的命。

** Epilog **

“哥，喝咖啡吗？”金昇玟勤快地给李旻浩递过一个杯子。

李旻浩点点头接过，看着杯里淡色的拿铁稍稍皱了皱眉，但还是喝完了。

金昇玟看这哥没什么反应，很识趣地自己离开。能喝完说明不错了。而且就算问他来的理由肯定也没什么大事只是想看看——这种时候最好就是悄悄拉他一把然后放他自己玩，一直逮住唠嗑则是会遭人嫌的。金昇玟也不至于要一直陪在这哥边上伺候，桌上还有一堆工作等着呢。

“金昇玟。”李旻浩在后面叫住他。

“嗯？”金昇玟一听，又立刻转头走回来。主动叫住别人是个稀罕事件，那么工作的事情放一放也没关系。

“下次给我冰美式。”

“……”还以为什么事儿呢，这哥不会真的把我当下属使唤吧——想归想，金昇玟还是应了一声，“……行。”

接着他突然想到什么似的凑到李旻浩跟前，用悄悄话的音量说：“哥下次还来啊？”

金昇玟的声音像线一样绕在李旻浩的耳边，弄得他耳朵直痒痒。要说金昇玟不是故意的他可不信。

“你说呢？”

**Author's Note:**

> ※感谢阅读！  
> ※明明说了不写……不写绕来绕去暧昧不清又长又不甜还意识流的东西了啊啊啊我为什么…我为什么不能写小甜饼呢（对自己灵魂拷问）把同人写成剧情向是搞哪样啦！（已经在反省了）  
> ※这次我不废话自我解释了总之谢谢你看如果能留言告诉我感想的话我会很开心的TT


End file.
